


Simply Incomplete

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 252: Collective. Set late during Season 1.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Simply Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 252: Collective. Set late during Season 1.

Rose and Jack try it together once.

It’s absolutely brilliant, of course. Rose quickly realises that somehow Jack actually _does_ measure up to his own hubris. Still, though they love each other, it’s sort of obvious that they’re both just _settling_.

As great as they are together, neither of them can get past the feeling that something’s missing. They’re part of a team of three. Apparently that goes for this part of their lives as well. It doesn’t matter that the Doctor will likely never take that step with either of them.

Without him there with them, they’re simply incomplete.


End file.
